gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Smackdown (GTA IV)
Smackdown is the first mission that Niko Bellic does for Derrick McReary in Grand Theft Auto IV. To get the mission the player can call Packie after the Three Leaf Clover mission. Derrick is one of the McReary brothers. In this mission Derrick asks Niko to kill one of his war mates, Bucky Sligo. When Niko meets Derrick at the park in Acter, Alderney, he's severely intoxicated and incoherent. It takes a while for him to explain that he's got a problem. One of his War buddies, Bucky Sligo who was busted into prison by Derrick is now blackmailing him, threatening to kill his family. Derrick decides to end this, so he asks Niko to kill him. Walkthrough In order to find Bucky's whereabouts the player will need to get access to a police computer, which means to enter a police car. There are a few parked nearby since an LCPD station is right around the block. Once inside a police car, bring up the police computer and search for "Bucky Sligo" (or just "Bucky"). The police computer will list Bucky's hideout, a Burger Shot in northern Alderney, and then proceed to the destination. On route Niko will briefly call Derrick to inform him of this. Pull up to the Burger Shot location. A cutscene shows Niko blasting the siren and Bucky riding away. Chase the truck through the various alleys until he parks his truck at his hideout. Bucky will abandon his car and head into the hideout, where the five members of his crew are stationed. Killing Bucky and his gang will then result in a two-star wanted level. Once the player has evaded the police, Derrick will call Niko while intoxicated and say that alive and dead are "both the same thing." Niko tells him he will speak to him when he is among the living. Alternate Way to Attack Bucky's Men An easier method to complete the final shootout is to take cover and call 911 repeatedly, until the responding police force takes down Bucky and his gang, provided that the gang members are aggresively shooting at the player. After all the gang members are dead, the player will receive a two star wanted level. Alternatively the player can call Dwayne Forge for backup to assist in the shootout. A two-star wanted level will be given to the player once all the gang members are killed. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Find a cop car *Use the police computer to find Bucky's hangout *Search for BUCKY SLIGO *Drive to Burger Shot where Bucky hangs out *Follow Bucky to his crew *You have found Bucky's crew, take down the whole gang *Lose your wanted level Video Walkthrough Tips *If you're dating Kiki, and are on good terms with her, you can call her to lose the wanted level. Deaths *Bucky Sligo - Killed by Niko on orders from Derrick. *Bucky's crew - Killed by Niko in the shootout. After the mission *Shortly after you finish this mission, Niko gets a phone call from Brucie who says his pal Stevie will be in touch about "some cars he needs found". From now on Niko will receive text messages from Stevie with locations and photos of cars that he can steal and to deliver to him for a cash reward. *Soon after you complete this mission, Niko will get a text from Ray Boccino. He tells Niko that he has set up a new safehouse for him in Alderney. It is located on Mahesh Avenue in Alderney City, not too far from the Booth Tunnel that connects Alderney and Algonquin. Trivia *This is the first mission you are given in Alderney. Category:Missions in GTA IV